RE:His & Circumstances
by Petite Pierrot
Summary: Summary: Some things never change. 3 years after Akumu no Sumu Ie, Naru and Mai find themselves spending the summer at the office together. Caught in all sort of circumstances, can these two manage to "keep it civil" ? A rewritten of my old fic His and Her Circumstances.


**RE: His and Her Circumstances**

 **Author's note:** First off, I want to apologize to my readers for the story's hiatus. I didn't mean to leave it especially when it had only 1 chapter left to finish. So, what have I been doing these past few years? Well I was attending college and had to work full time to help support my family. In the end, things got all complicated with the pressure of handling the responsibility as the eldest and left home for a few months to chill and ended up having "bread in the oven" haha. In the process of baking, I was focus in keeping my first child to be healthy as possible because hey, it's your first child, right? I discontinued going to school even though I had a year left but that's ok, education can wait anyways. She came out perfect! Despite the fact they had to cut me open to get her out. Now that she's a year older, she's easier to raise which is one the reasons I want to get back into writing as well as taking a break from drawing.

Going back to out of the blue made me feel like going back and start all over again. And for the followers who have been waiting years for this fanfiction finish, I am sorry to say this but I couldn't find myself to continue where I left off. I've reread it so many times but I could never get the gist in getting back to finish the last chapter without forcing myself. So, I've decided to rework His and Her Circumstances with a similar yet more of a different zest.

I've actually finished the Akumu no Sumu Ie – Ghost Hunt (The House of Nightmares) and decided to have the plot 3 years after the end of the series (Estimating Mai's age 21 and Naru's 22). I haven't decided whether I should keep the rating to T or M yet but I can guarantee the first few chapters will be light and from there on its wherever my brain takes me. Language will also be strong in some of the characters so if it's too strong for you, then "oh well,". Without further ado, I want to say thank you for your patience and the support for this story. I wish you all a happy reading!

Summary: Some things never change. 3 years after Akumu no Sumu Ie, Naru and Mai find themselves spending the summer at the office together. Caught in all sort of situations, can these two manage to "keep it civil" ? A rewritten of my old fic His and Her Circumstances.

* * *

 **7:30 AM**

(BEEP), (BEEP), (BEEP)

"Just 5 more minutes please…" she groans in frustration by the sound of her alarm on her phone. The vibration seemed to get even more louder as it makes its way to the edge of the drawer.

"Mai." She could have sworn she's hearing things again and unconsciously replied;

"Just a little more time please, I'm so sleepy." Mai turned away from the phone and had the comforter over her.

"Need I remind you'll be late? How will that effect your employment evaluation!?" she took a tiny glimpse as she turned back and saw the time on the wall clock.

"7:55!? HOLY SHIT I'M LATE!" She bolted out of bed and adrenaline rushed in her system as she races to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and took a quick shower. Even in her dreams her boss, Naru manages to tell her what to do.

 *****S.P. R *****

Oliver Davis also known to everyone he associates with as Naru, sat in his desk looking through his notes. In front of him are two requests for leave of absence signed by his main assistant and mentor; Lin Koujo. Lin had temporarily turned in his papers and flew back to England for his paternity leave. Naru knew one way or another his assistant will eventually need to move on with his life and start a family of his own. The 2nd form was signed by Yasuhara who will be substituting a class at a prep school. He'd informed 3 days ago an acquaintance needed his help for a few weeks.

He suddenly heard the door slam and the bells chime from outside his office.

"BOSS I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING SO – LATE!" Mai yelled out. So early in the morning and her voiced triggered his annoyance. She knocked and peeped inside giving him the cutest eyes,

'As if that's going to work on me.' He thought.

"Oh boss~ so what would you like today? Chamomile Citrus? Earl Gray?" she named his favorite tea flavors in the sweetest tone she could ever give him.

"Salary deduction." He said aloud. He knew the term salary and deduction would teach her to show up on time for work.

"Nooo! C'mon Naru please! I'm sorry I woke up late." She cried as she entered in. "I even brought you Mighty Leaf tea!"

"You think sucking up to me would work, then I'm slightly disappointed in you." He replied as he took a sip of the Chamomile Citrus.

"Then why are you drinking the tea I bought you!?"

"You said it was for me…"

The young investigator noticed Lin and Yasuhara's request form and thought it'll be her and Naru in the office. The thought of being alone with him still makes her blush despite the fact they've been working together for 5 years and he made it clear to her he wasn't interested in her.

"Are you going to just stand there gawking or do you really want that salary deduction?" he interrupted her thoughts.

"Okay, okay, I get it your highness!" she sticks her tongue out and he ignores her remarks. Naru watch her leave his room as he gives himself another sip of the tea she brought him.

" _My, another chance for you two to work alone without Lin and Yasuhara."_ A familiar voice entered the room and he looked at a small mirror on his desk.

"Like I said time and time again…I'm not interested. 'Sides she was more into you than to me." He replied. His brother, Eugene appeared in the small mirror with a warm smile. Naru came to the conclusion his deceased brother has a hobby in prying into his personal business.

" _It's been 5 years and you're still bitter about that? Wow, you are an idiot."_ Gene let out a teasing tone.

"We had this talk already…not interested." Gene could hear the temper in his voice and didn't push him further. Instead he sticks his tongue out making Naru place the cover over the mirror.

'Such a bother.' He thought to himself. He dislikes the idea of everyone trying to "hook him up" with Mai for the last 5 years. Mai understood his disinterest and respected that after she confronted him about her feelings. They never talked about that day and Naru thought she'll eventually get over it considering she was still going to school and will eventually have to move on with her life.

After getting settled, Mai replaced yesterday's newspaper with todays and continued organizing the contents of the office's shelves. She knew summer is the season clients would come in asking help with their paranormal difficulties whether it's helping an adventurous client who happens to find a lingering spirit following them or homes that needs to be investigated.

"Now let's see what more do we need to do." She said to herself. She looked around the kitchenette to see if there's anything to clean.

"Nothing here." In the corner of her eye she noticed the photos decorated in Washi tape on the refrigerator from shrine visits to Takigawa's concert, she couldn't help but smile. She's been with her newfound family for 5 years and every day she prayed to her parents how grateful she was with the friends she made.

"Mai!" Naru's voice suddenly spooked her. She grabbed a hold of her chest and took a deep breath and turned then replied in annoyance;

"Dammit, could you not do that every time I'm getting this place cleaned up!?" Naru had his arms crossed to his chest with a few papers.

"I thought you've checked this file like I asked you to. Why is it still incomplete?" he asked sternly.

Mai read the file's name and grunts by the tone of his voice.

"Didn't I tell you that the Ueda family didn't want to turn in more information? They were a bunch of pricks if you remembered." She recalled a previous client by they're rudeness. They asked for S.P.R's help but they were obnoxiously made remarks to the point Mai and the others had to turn them down.

"Well, I need that information if I were to report this to England. How else will I be able to get my work done if you're giving me an incomplete file!?" he suddenly pulled the blame card that would trigger her and test his authority.

"Ah! Oh, don't you play the blame game on me if it weren't for you ditching on day 1 on us we wouldn't have taken their request in the first place. What kind of boss are you leaving your employees to deal with them?!" she scowled.

"Aren't you bold, testing my authority with that tone." He grits his teeth.

"Maybe if you weren't such a jerk we wouldn't be having this type of conversation, now won't we?"

"I don't know Ms. Taniyama maybe if you would have done your job like I asked you to I wouldn't be here telling you how to do your job, so why don't you stop what you're doing, get on your desk and make some phone calls." Mai could hear the sound of sarcasm emitting from his lips. Usually when they get into these spats, Lin, Takigawa and Yasuhara would intervene but when there is nobody around to stop them, only one will win the argument.

Mai took one last glare and made her way to her desk mumbling about being a jerk and repeated what he just said mockingly.

"Argh, maybe if he would have asked nicely I wouldn't have a problem calling that family. Sometimes that jerk tempts me to drop sleeping pills on his tea and take Snapchat filter pics."

As he waited for her to leave the kitchenette, Naru couldn't help but let out a grin.

'There's my entertainment for today.' He thought to himself. If there's one thing that could keep the narcissus from being bored, it's finding a way to irritate his assistant. Naru finds it amusing on how he can easily strike a few nerves and had noticed her hair would puff up and nose wrinkle every time she starts getting defensive.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the 1st revision ^_^;**

 **Let me know how it goes!**


End file.
